Fusion of  Technology and history
by TheRampantLucario
Summary: Multi crossover with FMA, pokemon, kingdom hearts, and many more.NO FLAMES! Ed had screwed up a move while sparring with Al, which brought them and many others to celestial tower, of all places
1. Chapter 1

OK….. First off, this is a MULTI-CROSSOVER. I own nothing. If I did, I would have never come here. And on Shinx of time… it will join this fic soon. I will have to work a story to it, but it will happen.

Scene comes in

You zoom in on two figures, very different from each other. One is smaller wit-

"Who are you calling small?" The boy screamed, breaking the fourth wall in the process.

"I'm making an intro. Now shut up." I say, continuing with my intro.

One was a golden haired boy, with matching gold eyes and had a prosthetic arm and leg. He was currently sparring against someone quite different.

This… character was bound in a suit of armor. He was about 7 feet tall and completely grey. Out of the armor, all you could see was two orange eyes. Nothing showed out other than that.

The two boys were sparring valiantly, not stopping for any rest. Occasional curses came out, showing exasperation.

"Give up now, Al?" The armor asked the teen, somewhat taunting him.

"No way! And, if I am correct Al, I am beating YOU."Ed replied, showing albeit courage.

Scene swaps to a tower that seems way higher than it should.

A group of three is standing at the base, looking at it in awe.

"Cilan, what is this place?" A certain raven haired boy asked, looking at Cilan, who had gotten out a traveling guide.

"This place is Celestial tower, or the tower of heavens, Ash. There is an old story about a group of people known as alchemists that had lived in the area. They practiced their abilities here because the Pokémon Elygem amplified the areas power." Cilan explained to Ash and Iris, who, once again, were staring at the tower.

"Alchemists, huh? Would sure like to meet one of those again. I met one back in Sinnoh on my travels. She was a big help, as she was key to saving a town."Ash said proudly.

"Try this out for size, Al", Ed said while preparing for a move he had never done before.

"You got it brother" Al said, preparing for an attack.

Ed unleashed an attack, but the result was not favorable. Instead of forming two giant spears, he'd opened up some sort of portal.

Ed and Al both had tried to escape, but were sucked into the portal, swirling into a dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters in a day. Folks, I own nothing, so I aint selling it to ya. Ask Nintendo, square enix and Hasbro about it.

Before tie began, there was the cube. We know not where it came from, only that it had the power to create things out of others. It has surprising effects on humans, such as giving them knowledge of 10 lifetimes. Before we could see what it did, it was sacrificed to save the planet known as earth. Only shards remain now, as we found that out when the sun was nearly converted into energon. Ten years later, we said our goodbyes and set to search for the decepticons. We have discovered something better than decepticons. We found the cube.

My name is Sam Wittwicky. I am a human prime from the planet called earth. The Autobots (the decepticons counterparts) and I have found the cube on a heavily populated planet filled with humans and creatures known as Pokémon.

"Ow." I said as I woke up from a surprisingly restful sleep. Whatever I did last night really tired me out.

I jolted up out from my bed, which was very pokey. Wait. Pokey? I had a mattress, not some straw. I then took in my surroundings. I was in a cave near a beach. I hadn't seen one of these in ages. I then remembered my brother was sucked in as well.

"Al!"I screamed on top of my lungs. If he was gone, then I would have no one.

Ash and the gang had started off that morning to the top of Celestial Tower. They had slept very well. No interruptions or bickering. Just peace. They were on the third floor when they found a small crowd of Litwick gathering around something big.

"What is that?" Ash asked out of the blue. It looked like an old Samurai suit with horns.

"What's what" A voice no one recognized spoke, awaiting an answer.

"Who said that?" Ash said, somewhat astonished that a voice spoke.

"I did," The voice said, "I'm Alphonce. My body was taken by Truth, the guardian of the Gate. My brother sacrificed his arm and leg to get my soul back. We realized I didn't have a body, so my brother bonded my soul to this suit of armor."

"Amazing! Where's your brother? I'd really like to meet him. My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu. The people travelling with me are Iris and Cilan." Ash said, befriending the armored soul.

"Brother? Brother? BROTHER?" Al yelled, distressed that his brother wasn't there with him.

The group continued searching for the other brother, not having any success. They finally stopped after hours of searching.

"Al, it's getting late. We should probably get out of here and get some sleep. We'll come back tomorrow." Iris said, trying not to upset Al.

"Alright*sniffs*Can I stay with you guys? I have nowhere to go here."Al asked, hoping they'd let him stay.

"Sure Al. Anything for a friend." Ash replied, showing him kindness.

"Thanks."

Another chapter down, and im planning on getting another one in today. Oc's are


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3 is up! Yay!i own nothing.

(FMA brotherhood season 1 opening plays)

Yume no tsuzuki  
>Oikakete ita hazu na no ni<p>

(Camera zooms in on Ed looking disdainfully down the beach, still searching for Alphonse.)

Magarikunetta hosoi michi  
>Hito ni tsumazuku<p>

(Ash and gang run up to the camera, after another corridor fully searched with no Ed.)

Ano koro mitai ni tte  
>Modoritai wake ja nai no<p>

"Autobots, prepare for standard landing procedures. Sam, you take the escape pod and send it to the coordinates 355 5621 alpha sector." Optimus Prime orders as Autobots get into pre landing mode.

Nakushite kita sora o  
>Sagashiteru<p>

We now see a strange ship with three passengers on board, each doing their shifts and headed toward a door with Unova on it.

Wakatte kuremasu you ni

Gisei ni natta you na  
>Kanashii kao wa yamete yo<p>

"Al… Al…ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Ed yells, now in a tropical part of the Unova region.(unknown to him)

Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo  
>Zutto kurushiku seottekun da<p>

Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni  
>Dare o matteru no?<p>

Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni  
>Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo<p>

Nani kara  
>Nogaretain da<p>

…Genjitsu tte yatsu?

Kanaeru tame ni  
>Ikiterun da tte<p>

After hours of searching, Ed comes upon a huge tower.

"" The aforementioned teen screamed up to it.

Wasurechaisou na  
>Yoru no mannaka<p>

Munan ni nante  
>Yatterarenai kara<p>

…Kaeru basho mo nai no

Kono omoi o keshite shimau ni wa  
>Mada jinsei nagai desho?<p>

"Brother? Guys I think I just heard him." Al says excitedly

Natsukashiku naru  
>Konna itami mo kangeijan<p>

"Autobots, we are entering atmosphere." Optimus announces

Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne  
>ah gomen ne<p>

Umaku ienakute  
>Shinpai kaketa mama datta ne<p>

Ano hi kakaeta zenbu  
>Ashita kakaeru zenbu<p>

Junban tsuketari wa  
>Shinai kara<p>

Wakatte kuremasu you ni

Sotto me o tojitan da  
>Mitakunai mono made<br>Mien da mon

Iranai uwasa ni chotto  
>Hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi?<p>

Ni-kai attara tomodachi datte?  
>Uso wa yamete ne<p>

"Al" Ed calls out, hoping to get a reply

Akai haato ga iradatsu you ni  
>Karada no naka moete irun da<p>

"Brother, I'm over here." Al says, getting his brother to look in his direction.

Honto wa  
>Kitaishiten no<p>

…Genjitsu tte yatsu?

Kanaeru tame ni  
>Ikiterun da tte<p>

Sakebitaku naru yo  
>Kikoete imasu ka?<p>

Munan ni nante  
>Yatterarenai kara<p>

…Kaeru basho mo nai no

"Al! So happy to see are these people anyway?" Ed asks, pointing at Ashes group.

Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kanshashiteru  
>Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)<p>

Susumu tame ni  
>Teki mo mikata mo kangeijan<p>

Dou yatte tsugi no doa  
>Hirakerun dakke? Kangaeteru?<p>

Mou hikikaesenai  
>Monogatari hajimatterun da<p>

A small group of comets is seen hurdling toward Route 7 of the Unova region.

Me o samase me o samase

"Sora, I think we should land there. It's an open field with no-one around." A tall, lanky dog-like creature says.

"Alright Goofy." Sora says and lands in the tall patch of grass.

Kono omoi o keshite shimau ni wa  
>Mada jinsei nagai desho?<p>

Yarinokoshiteru koto  
>Yarinaoshite mitai kara<p>

"This is Ash, Iris, and Cilan. They travel around this region they call Unova with transmuted animals. It's amazing!" Al says.

"They're not "transmuted". They are Pokémon." Ash replies to Al.

"What are Pokémon?" Ed says, trying to figure it all out.

(Record scratch)

"OMG! You don't know what Pokemon are?" Ash yells, half scolding them in the process.

"Guys." Cilan says, trying to draw their attention to several meteors headed their way.

"We're not from here, so lay off." Alphonse says, trying to stop the other twos arguing.

" Our alchemy is way better than your… Pokémon." Ed retort.

"GUYS! RUN!" Cilan yells,breaking the tension and directing their attention to the sky.

The gang ran for it, but Axew fell out of Iris's hair and onto the ground. The meteors then landed.

"AXEW!" Iris screams, fearing the worst for the small Dragon Pokémon.

The group stood there, stunned at what happened. In the minute they stood there, they heard many noises that probably were the comets breaking up.

"Xew." The gang heard as ethe noise only meant one thing. Axew was alive.

"I believe this belongs to you." A voice that was louder than a Loudred, but gentler than a Minccino spoke out. With that, Axew was lowered to Iris from a giant metallic hand.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am an Autobot, a race of Cybertonians dedicated to protecting humans. We fight the Decepticons, a race bent on destroying humanity." Optimus said.

Transformers officially meet the other two series. Will my madness drive me to have Sora join with them? Of cource he will.

Ciao!


End file.
